My Angel
by bluebliss86
Summary: ok its partially yaoi. Dark has lost his memory and link helps him restore it. Better then the summary i promise. Bad spelling i know but i'll work on it. There short for a reason too.
1. Prologue

Bluebliss86 - ok this is my first story. i'll accept all comments (I think) and ask me if you want a new chapter in too! read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own legend of zelda or its characters if i did dark and link would have never have tried to kill eachother.

Citty-Chan!

Sitting here day after day was getting tiring. But all he had to do was wait for the one that looked like him right? Well, whoever it was sure was taking his damn time!

Looking down he saw his reflection is the water down below. He saw a pale as the moon face, with red eyes and long black hair down to his shoulders. If he looked closely enough he could see a hint of blue in his eyes and a little blonde in his hair. The room he was in was a seemingly endless room. Filled with water up to his boots and a pointless island in the middle of it with a dead tree on top of that.

"Why am I stuck here again?" He asked the air as if expecting an answer.

The sound of it just echoed back to him. Screaming in frustration he only went to the doors trying to pry them open. A sharp pain stung his hands so suddenly he released the door. Holding up his hands he saw smoke and scorch marks.

"Damn Ganondork!" He yelled! (I call him Ganondork cause I really don't like him. The only thing he's useful for is bringing them together! -.~)

Though the wound quickly healed he could steal feel a little prickle from the wound. Storming over to the tree he sat down on the rough sand. Reaching around his back with is left hand he felt the handle of his sword. Thinking about a past he had no clue about except for a strange tattoo on his wrist.

The sound of doors opening snapped him out of his reverie. Huh? Did the doors just unlock? Is it Ganondork again asking me if I've defeated the hero yet? Gah! He never gives up does he?

Stepping towards the door like it was the most casual thing in the world he met a shadow.

"Hey! Over here!" he said. (I know he sounds like Navi but its good enough for now)

The shadow turning around quickly looked towards the man. Upon seeing the shadow he gasped. "He looks just like me!" The two thought at the exact time. "There are a few differences though. Like the Blue Tunic he's wearing compared to the black one on me. Also the blond hair, and the blue eyes."

Wait! Blue eyes! The man looked closer into the blonde's eyes he saw the color of the sky a nice light blue. Suddenly the world starting to change into a world filled with white and a swarm of sky colored blue eyes. The last thing racing through his head was…

"I know those eyes."


	2. The beginning

Hello again! I finally came up with a new chapter. Hehe! aren't you proud of me. Well I wanted to thank my very first reviewers.

Princessmidna1990

Silverfang0000

Shadow of Hyrule

YAY

Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ or it's characters.

ENJOY~

* * *

XxLink's third person p.o.

"_This temple is really irritating"_

**A boy clad in blue was currently thinking this as he swam through the water temple. This was the legendary hero of time. Some new him as Link the forest boy. He had been a young boy at the beginning of this journey. Until he was asked to get the three gems from all the different places. When he collected them he went to the temple of time playing the ocarina of time he found that the mighty weapon of evil's bane the master sword lay behind it. Picking up the sword put him into a seven year slumber making him now 17. **

**Currently I was trying to find the hook shot.**

"_Is this the door?"_

**Taking on of the many keys I found in the temple I held one up with a master sword on it. Slowly raising up my hand to turn the key. I opened the door coming into a room full of mist…**

**Once inside the room I heard the door shut and lock behind me.**

"_Aww, great! The doors just had to lock didn't it. And considering how this room is so bizarre its probably the room where the hook shot is guarded."_

"**Hey! Over here!" A man's voice called out. **

**Turning quickly I looked towards the area where the voice called from. When I saw the figure come into focus from the mist I gasped. **

"_He looks just like me!"_

**The man had a black tunic on, Black hair the color of the night, pale skin, his facial features were the same as mine. But the eyes were what captured me the most. The were the color of blood but had a softness and loneliness in them that made me have a strange sense of déjà vu. I was starting to feel very dizzy when I noticed he was armed.**

**Starting to reach for my sword he collapsed right in front of me. Leaning ever so slightly to catch him, he fell into my arms. The mist in the room soon cleared after the red-eyed man fell. When I looked around the room wasn't as nearly as big as I thought it was. My eyes caught a silhouette. A tree! **

**Picking up the man in my arms bridal style I carried him towards the trees sandy banks. Laying the man down I cradled his head as I put it down. Looking around I saw nothing else that could be dangerous. My eyes being drawn to the man sleeping I felt a blush rising up to my cheeks at the small smile gracing his features. **

"_**Hmm. I wonder what his name is?" **_

**Feeling slightly sluggish myself I sat down with my back against the dead tree's trunk. Before slipping into unconsciousness however I put the man's head in my lap before letting a smile small come as the darkness came over me.**

* * *

**Please review! Citty-Chan**


	3. The REAL meeting

**Bluebliss86 - the only reviewers I got for my last story was **

**Shadow of Hyrule**

**PrincessMidna1990**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Well my chapters are short and I have bad grammar and spelling but I'll try to make them longer and more exciting. (hopefully) o.o'**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**XxShadow's povxX **

**Slowly waking up I felt really warm and comfy. Deciding I was still sleepy I rubbed my head against the warmth. Wrapping my hands around my pillow I pulled it closer to me breathing in its musky scent. It smelled of the forest. **

"_**Wait. What!?"**_

**I suddenly bolted upright, wide awake, just to see a man garbed in blue. **

"_Wow… He's pretty handsome."_

"_Where'd that thought come from?"_

**Blushing a deep burgundy I saw some movement form the blue garbed man. Frozen I just continued to kneel by him. With nothing but a light blush dusting my cheeks I eagerly, yet fearfully waited for him to wake up. **

**XxLink's povxX **

**My eyes were refusing to open when I finally woke up. Bringing up my left hand to rub at my eyes I remembered what had happened when I fell asleep. When I heard a rustle from a tunic I opened up my eyes quickly, startling the man in front of me. **

"_**Whoa. He looks really handsome." **_

**Bad thought! I'm the hero of time I have to save the Hyrule. I can't be having thoughts like this. What is he doing anyway? He's just kneeling there with the cutest little bit of pink on his face. Bad! Wait! He's not embarrassed is he? Oh! He could be angry at the whole lap pillow thing… I better apologize. **

"**H-hi" Link said. **

**The shadow didn't respond instead of looking embarrassed though he now just looked shocked. What has he never been talked to before? Waving my hand in front of his face to catch is attention, he didn't respond. **

"_**What's up with this guy?" **_

"**Hi." The man whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it. **

**After the quiet whisper I concentrated solely on the conversation. **

"**Hey! Sorry bout the whole head pillow thing. Its just you passed out on me earlier and when I brought you over here you looked really uncomfortable so I just instinctively put your head on my lap."**

"**Its ok." He said.**

**I breathed in relief, glad I was forgiven. Well that settles that. What's his name though? I pondered who and what he was when he asked a question. So deep in my thoughts I hadn't realized he'd talked to me. **

"**Umm. Hello?" He asked.**

**Turning my head to him I realized he was talking to me. Oops. **

"**Yes?" I answered..**

"**What's your name" The man asked bravely.**

"_**He must have been thinking about the same things I was." I realized.**_

"**My names Link. What about yours?" I told him.**

**He looked very hurt and sad after I asked him that. **

"_**Did I say something wrong?"**_

**XxShadow's povxX**

**How the heck was I supposed to answer that question? I don't even have a name! All Ganondork ever calls me is Shadow, Dark Link or Hey You! **

"**Umm I don't have a ****name…" I mumbled,**

"**What was that?" Link asked.**

"**I said I don't have a name." I stated more confidently. **

"**Oh. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that." Link said.**

**I was suddenly feeling very depressed. Well what could a guy do? Taking a deep breath I held it in my lungs for a few seconds before releasing it. **

**XxLink's povxX**

"_**Urghh! Now I bet he's really embarrassed why did I feel the need to ask him that anyway. Stupid, stupid me!"**_

**I know people say your supposed to be really smart and all to go through all this temples but all you really need is common sense. As you can tell I'm really not that smart. At least people smart. When it comes to people I crash and burn every time. I have a feeling this guy is the same as me.**

"**Hey! Can I just call you Dark for now?" I asked**

"**Huh? Su-Sure. But why?" **

"**Oh it's just temporary till I can think of a name for you. Not to mention you look just like me except for your like a darker version." I stated.**

**Seeing how he looked a lot happier then he was just a minute ago I knew I made a good choice. Well he looks happy now. **

"**Well do you know how to get outta here?" I asked the newly dubbed Dark. **

"… **First you need to defeat me." he said. **

**I was shocked. I had to defeat Dark! We were just becoming friends too. I'd rather kill myself then hurt my new friend. Reluctantly I reached for my sword I grabbed the hilt when Dark started to say something else.**

"**But I think I'm already defeated since the illusion is gone."**

**Breathing a sigh of relief I let go of my sword and relaxed. That was close I really didn't want to have to hurt him. But then how do we get out of here? I was pondering this when I saw the other door. That's it! I'll explore the area around the door. As I got up I saw Dark get up as well. **

"**Where are you going?" Dark asked. **

"**I'll be right back. I just need to explore the area around the door." I said**

**He looked so sad when I said that I'd be gone for a few minutes I just had to add something else.**

"**Don't worry I won't go anywhere without you." I added.**

"**O-Ok." Dark stuttered.**

**Smiling as I walked past him I saw a pink tinge on his ears. Seeing that I started to walk more quickly so he wouldn't see the rising blush on my face. Some butterflies started to come up as well. I can't be having these feelings sure he's good looking but he's a guy! **

"_**Oh Goddesses what should I do?"**_

**I was busy thinking of these strange feelings for Dark, when I crashed into the door. Well that hurt. (no duh Link) Standing back I saw that the area around here was different then the other door. Looking up I saw that it had in indentation farther up. Taking a few more steps back I kept my eyes on the same spot. **

**When I got far enough back I saw one of those diamonds where you have to hit them to get through. Taking out my bow & arrow. Grabbing on of my white feathered arrows from the big quiver on my back. I strung up the arrow put the hand holding the arrow up to my cheek and got ready to shoot. Aiming for the crystal I looked like a wolf that had found its prey. Releasing the arrow a sort of wind passed me. The arrow flew through the arrow hitting the target but not turning it yellow.**

"**Damn!" I yelled. **

**Taking out my hook shot I tried hitting it but it was too short. **

**XxDark's povxX**

**I heard a shout from the direction Link had gone. Turning my head to the noise I didn't hear anything else.**

"_**Is he having trouble"**_

**As soon as I thought to get back up and go over to where I had heard the shout I saw Link stalking over to me. Wow he looks kind of grumpy. Starting to get up he asked me a question. **

"**Dark do you have the long shot?" He suddenly asked.**

"**Huh?"**

"**The long shot. Its like the hook shot only it has a longer chain apparently cause the only way we can get outta here is if we have that." he grumbled. **

**Reaching into my pouch I was digging my hand around looking for anything I didn't recognize. **

* * *

**~10 minutes later~**

**Link was asleep when I finally found something. (the pouches in here are like Mary Poppin's bag… endless.) **

"**FOUND IT!" I shouted, waking Link up in the process. **

"**Whazza'?" Link mumbled still half asleep. **

**I held up the long shot proudly. Link looked on in awe at the new weapon he was going to posses. I handed it to him. Having a very happy grin on my face I saw him pick it up and examine it. **

**XxNormal povxX**

**Link was studying the long shot carefully. With the tip pointed to around Dark's clothing. Link found the a weird button. **

"**Hey Dark! What do you think this does?" Link said staring at Dark.**

**When he accidentally pressed the button. The tip of the weapon shot towards Dark. Grabbing a hold of Dark it then was retracted back to Link..**

* * *

**Can you guess what's going to happen?**

**Well you'll find out in the next chapter. If you wanna find out sooner leave reviews! They encourage me! **

**Please review! - Bluebliss86**


	4. Kiss!

Well I'm back finally… Sorry people but I was writing a one-shot then had writers block (hides behind link's shield)

Give a big hand for my reviewers

Shadow of Hyrule

PrincessMinda1990

Darkvampire66

MyBlueBird

Thanks again for you reviews I love them!

This story will have guy/guy so if you didn't come to read it then I don't know why your still here. There will also be some swearing.

You were warned….

And now on to he story you've all been waiting for -curtains open-

_flashback_

"_Hey Dark! What do you think this does?" Link said staring at Dark._

_When he accidentally pressed the button. The tip of the weapon shot towards Dark. Grabbing a hold of dark it then was retracted back to Link…_

XxNormal povxX

Both were thinking the same thing.

"_Oh shit"_

_Neither could move or think but that single sentence. They were growing closer by the millisecond. When finally(the moment you've all been waiting for) their lips crashed together. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Though neither would speak of it later on they had both felt completed at last. The need to breathe became apparent when their lungs burned. Though they did eventually pull back both lingered near each other not wanting the moment to end. _

_Eventually Link stood up. Holding his hand in front of Dark's face._

"_Lets get out of here" Link said. _

_XxDark's povxX_

_I took Link's hand, stood up and then gathered my armor and sword. When Link started walking I still felt his lips on mine. Reaching up I put my fingers to my lips savoring the sensation. _

_Link suddenly called over his shoulder smiling._

"_Dark! You coming?" Link shouted._

_Dark looked up towards his shining beacon of light and ran towards him. _

"_Yeah! Just give me a second."_

_Sorry the chapter is so short but that's the plot line for this one. If I added anything else it would just be weird. But do not fear it will not be the last chapter! _

_Please leave reviews it might help me write faster.._

_-grins evilly- But if you don't I might not._


	5. Then End of the Temple

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while I just haven't been inspirited in a while.. :D But I'm back! With a brand new chapter! I hope you enjoy!

There will be a surprise during the story for you too!

XxDark's povxX

"_Oh sure.. I was just supposed to wait here while Link might be getting hurt in there! "_

I was sitting her waiting for an hour now for Link to hurry up and kill Morphia the dungeon's boss. I couldn't stand the thought of my **kyuusaisha **(savior)getting hurt… I sighed for the 30th time that hour.

"That's it" I yelled to no one in particular.

I looked toward the door from where I was sitting against one of the pillars. I quickly stood up.. A little too quickly from the way my head swam. When the nausea had passed I briskly walked toward the giant door where Link had disappeared into. Just when I was about to enter a loud rumbling was heard as the door shook and rolled.

I looked at the figure exiting. It was link! Thank the goddesses! Running over to him I was about to take him by the shoulders yelling at him about how worried I was when I saw and smelt this nasty goo-like substance on him. Back away a good ten feet.

"What the heck is that from?" I asked in a muffled voice due to the fact that my sleeve was held against my nose.

"You DON'T wanna know.. Trust me." Link said with a sigh and a face that said pure horror.

No more questions asked. _I'm kinda glad I don't know._ If I did I might go after Ganondork myself and kill him. Though I had a pretty good idea what might have happened…

Shivering I shook the thought from my mind. Thinking about Link had brought another issue to my mind… The kiss we had shared. Blushing a furious red I felt that tingling sensation on my lips.

_OH wow! That was amazing. I want to do it again but will Link let me?_

Suddenly an immense depression came over me. Walking slower and slower till I eventually stopped moving at all, Link looked back at me.

XxLink's povxX

"What's wrong?" I asked Dark.

"Oh n-nothing" Dark replied before blushing as red as a tomato.

"_C-cute!" _

I just kept staring at him blushing lightly. When I finally regained my senses I stumbled across the tiles in the room that made a wave like pattern. Funny thing is I stumbled right into Dark. Falling right on top of him we landed in an awkward position. My legs were straddling his and our faces close enough that I could smell him. Without meaning to I leaned in closer and was about to kiss him when I noticed that Dark's eyes were closed.

"Dark?"

No response…

"DARK!"

My voice echoed throughout the room. (Jeez settle down Link) Putting my ear up to his mouth I heard light snoring. _"Well that certainly ruins a mood."_ Picking him up I went into the bosses room. Grabbing my hook shot and avoiding the goo I went over to the heart candy on the ground. Putting it in my pocket I then readjusted dark in my arms.

Him still in my arms I went over to the shining blue light that would take us out of here.

XxOutsidexX

Upon landing on the platform that signifies a temple I went over to the tree nearby to watch the water level raise up. The most beautiful thing happened during that time. The sun was rising with the water and the rays coming towards us brightened up Dark's face also making a sort of halo around him.

Right then I decided that I would protect Dark with my life. He needed a friend. But knowing me I would protect him even if it costed my life.

XxSheik's povxX

Sitting up in the tree I was just watching the hero hold a dark figure that looked very similar to him. Even though my sheikah instinct was to get the figure away for the hero I knew it wasn't any of my business.. Besides the hero looked happy for a change. Well time to do my job.

I jumped down towards the hero. Startling him from staring at the dark person.

"Hero." I said towards him staring with my one good eye.

"Sheik!" The hero said.

"Now that you have conquered this temple you must go to a place you know very well. Only with a child's body or you will not be able to see through the dead's darkness."

While he was preoccupied I noticed that the dark one had woken up. Staring at each other he seemed to be curious but ignoring that I said one finally thing before disappearing again.

"Your new friend might be a helpful partner on your journey. Farewell."

Water swarmed around me and then I vanished to a cave not far off.

Hey! What'd you think? Sorry bout not updating in a while I couldn't think of anything to write! :O

In the next chapter I am going to explain more about Sheik!

Oh by the way the surprise was Sheik's point of view.

Farewell ;)


End file.
